pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
AA010: A Wishiwashi Trial!
The next morning, Malcolm finds Ryan is already up, even though he typically slept in. ' Ryan: “I know, strange to see me up this early.” '''He smirks. ' Ryan: “I’m just excited.” Malcolm: Seems like you can't keep still. So what is the plan today? 'Rowlet lands on Malcoms head and they both look at Ryan. ' '''Ryan: “When I get the ring and the Grassium Z, I want to see if Rowlett can use it!. ' '''Malcolm: If Rowlet can use it? Rowlet is my Pokemon. Ryan: “But it’s also a Grass Type. Malcolm. Yeah. But I’d need a Z Ring for it to work. What about Quilladin? Ryan: “True, but Quilladin technically already used it. And I don't know why, but for some reason i’m not sure this is actually Grassium Z.” Malcolm: How? Is it an unknown Z-Crystal?' ' Ryan: “I don't know, but I’ve seen pictures of the real Grassium Z. This crystal’s too light-colored to be Grassium Z. Malcolm: I wonder what it is then. '''Ryan scrutinizes the crystal, then gasps, eyes wide.' Ryan: “No way! I know what this is! Or at least what it could be. You know how there are Z-Crystals that only work with one specific Pokémon? I never thought it possible but….this might be Quillium Z!” Malcolm: A Quillium Z?' ' Ryan: “Ugh, if only Litten didn't smash up my old Dex. I had a listing of what Pokémon in my party was which type in it.” Malcolm: But how do we find out about the Quillium Z? How do we know that it is? Ryan: “I need another Grass Type to test it.“ Malcolm: So another trial then. Ryan “Looks like it. C’mon.”''' ' '''Ryan and Quilladin leave the Pokémon Center, waiting by the door for their friends.' Malcolm: Hold up! ' '''Ryan: “Like we’d leave you in the dust. Rotom, who's the best option for the next trial? Rotom-Dex: “Well, you’ve actually cleared every trial on this island. With the new crystal being your priority, the most logical thing to do is sail to Akala Island. There's a grass type trial there.”' ' Ryan: “Awesome!”' ' '''As he turns to walk, someone comes running down the path in the opposite direction.' Ryan: “Hey, I remember you. You're Hala’s grandson Hau! I saw you at my battle with him.”''' ' Hau: Howzit! You were great battling Tutu. ' ' Ryan (chuckling): “Except for when I completely blanked on the rule of only two Pokémon.” Hau: Yeah, you did a bit. Tutu asked me to give you this! '''Ryan's new Z-Ring is in his hand. The brunette takes it and slips it on. ' Ryan: “Alright! I’ve got my Z-Ring!”''' ' '''He then takes out the new Z-Crystal.' Ryan; “Hau, you might know. Is this Grassium Z or Quillium Z?” Hau: It doesn’t look like a Grassium Z to me. But then again, I’ve only seen pictures of it from school. I can’t really tell you to be honest. Ryan: “So I might be right. Thanks Hau. Now, to Akala Island!” Quilladin: “Quil!” Ryan: “Let's go!”''' ' '''He runs off, Quilladin beside him.' Malcolm: Always running off. It’s like I’m not here. Ryan (calling from far away): “It's not like I wasn't talking to you too! And besides, running’s good exercise!” Malcolm: See you around. Soon, they arrive at the port. The group finds the ticket seller. Ryan (as he’s handing over money): “Two for Akala Island.” ' '''Malcolm: I wonder what Pokemon are on Akala Island? I want Rowlet to make more friends and I’d like to have more Pokemon travelling with me. Ryan: “Yeah, I should catch some new partners too.” Malcolm: I’ve heard Akala is a great island. '''Ryan turns to face Melemele, and gasps.' Ryan: “Oh no, not you guys again!”''' ' '''The same people from Team Skull Ryan met his first day in Alola have found him again.' Malcolm: Team Skull! Ryan: “And unfortunately the same ones I encountered on the day I arrived on Melemele.” Grunt 1: “You owe us bro! You promised-.” Ryan: I promised nothing. I won that battle anyway. And I’ll win again if I have to.”''' ' '''He pulls out his Normallium Z and inserts it into the Z-Ring. The Grunts send out their own Pokémon. One Grunt sends out three Zubat, while the other sends out two Gumshoos' ' '''Ryan: “Alright! Haven't had a regular battle in ages.” '''He brings out Greninja.' ' '''Ryan: “Let's give it our all!” Greninja: “Gre!” Ryan: “Malcolm, Rowlett, you in?”' ' Malcolm: Yep. Rowlet use Leafage!' ' Ryan: “Greninja, use Water Pledge!” '''Rowlett’s attack hits the Zubat, while Greninja’s hit the Gumshooes’. But the five Pokémon stand their ground.' ' '''Ryan: “Use Lick!” '''But barely anything happens.' Ryan (to himself): “There's only one thing to try.”''' ' '''He switches the Normallium Z for the Quillium Z.' ' '''Ryan: “Greninja, Quilladin switch!” '''They do.' ' '''Ryan: “Quilladin, Pin Missile!” ' As Quilladin uses Pin Missile, something strange happens to the Z-Crystal.' Ryan (To himself) “Z power…”' ' '''He posses and gathers the Z power.' Ryan: “Time for the finishing blow! Bloom Doom!” Quilladin strikes the Gumshooes’ who struggle at first, but ultimately faint. Ryan: “Whoa…” Malcolm: I don’t think that was Bloom Doom. ' ' The first Grunt returns her Zubat, and they run off, scared. ' '''Ryan: “Dang. Whatever it was scared them good. C’mon, let's get on the boat.” Malcolm: Scared me enough too. '''The trip to Akala goes off without a hitch, and the group step off the boat.' Ryan: “Hard to believe this is still part of Alola. It's like a totally different world compared to Melemele!” He pulls a thoughtful expression. ''' Ryan: “If that Z-Move wasn't Bloom Doom, we should call it something else.” ' '''He stands still, thinking hard. After a couple minutes-.' Ryan: “I’ve got it! Evergreen Overdrive!”''' ' Malcolm: Cool. But what if this Z-Crystal was found years ago but hasn’t been seen in so long that history forgot about it? Either way I like the name. ' ' '''Rowlet nods in agreement. ' Ryan: C’mon! Let's see what's going on!”''' ' '''They walk off the port.' Ryan: “Wow, It's crowded. And there's a ton of shops! Cool!” ???: “Hey! Ryan!” Ryan: “Huh?” Ryan turns to look behind himself, and his expression turns to one of happiness when he sees it's his brother. Ryan: “James!”''' ' '''He runs and jump-hugs James.' Ryan: “James, this is Malcolm and Rowlett. Malcolm, meet my older brother James. Malcolm: Hey, nice to meet you. Ryan: “What’re you doing here anyway?” James: “Just a little sightseeing. Though I heard that someone's talk of the town on Melemele.”''' ' Ryan: “My trials?” James: “Yup. The Kahunas’ seemed to have taken a liking to you. So show the ones here what you're made of!” Ryan: “Yeah! C’mon you three!” '''Ryan runs off, Quilladin following close behind. James snickers and shakes his head with a sigh.' ' '''James: “That's my brother for ya. I doubt he even knows where he's going. You two better catch up. Look out for me. I might watch the trials.” Malcolm: Will do. See you around. Ryan (from far away): “C'mon! I know I take off fast, but you two are like Slowbro right now!” Malcolm: Isn’t the saying Slowpoke? Ryan: “Whatever. Come on!”' ' '''They wander around, seeing the sights. They soon come to-.' ' '''Ryan (reading a sign): “Brooklet Hill?”' ' '''The group wanders around. A splash from the nearby water catches their attention.' ' '''Ryan: “Huh?” '''Turning to face the water, he sees a Pokémon has risen from it.' Ryan: “Hey, I recognize that Pokémon! It's the Water starter Popplio!” Popplio sees them, and Ryan waves. Upon seeing the Z-Ring on Ryan's wrist, Popplio turns to the waterfront. It lets out a calling cry. Ryan: “Uh oh, that doesn't seem good.”''' ' '''But the only ‘thing’ to come out of the water is a young female bluenette. ' Ryan (sighing): “Oh. Hey, wait a second! She looks-.' ' He gasps and pulls out a guidebook, comparing a picture inside with the girl they just saw. ' '''Ryan: “I knew it! It's Lana! The Water Type Grand Trial captain!” Malcolm: Water trial captain! Lana: Hehe. That’s me. How are you both?' ' Ryan: “We’re awesome! And I’m fired up for your challenge!” Lana: You want to take on my water trial? '''Lana giggles. ' Lana: Very well. Ryan: “Alright! What's the goal?”''' ' Lana: First you need to figure what is causing the splashes.' ' Ryan: “Okay!” '''He whispers to himself': “Obviously it's water Type Pokémon.” He reaches into his unzipped backpack in a sword-like fashion. Ryan: “Luckily I got this on Melemele before coming here!” He pulls out a fishing rod. Ryan: “Maybe I can bait whatever’s in the water!”''' ' Malcolm: Are you sure? Watch out! '''A Dewpider is seen running towards Ryan. ' ' ' Lana: So Dewpider was causing the splash. Ryan: “Wait, wh-what do I do!?” He starts panicking. Instinct leads Ryan to-. Ryan: “Quilladin, Rollout!” Quilladin’s Rollout sends Dewpider flying back into the water. ' '''Ryan: “Sorry, I wasn't expecting to be confronted like that.” '''Before anyone, human or Pokémon, could reply to this, the water starts to get rough.' Ryan: “What's going on!?”''' ' '''The answer soon rises out of the water. It's a Pokémon resembling a giant fish.' ' '''Ryan: “Oh no! Is that a Totem Pokémon!?” Lana: Yes' ' Malcolm: Totem Wishiwashi! Ryan: “This might be a stupid question, but Grass is effective against water right?” '''Before either Lana or Malcolm could reply, Ryan’s Z-Ring starts glowing.' Ryan: “The Rollout gave the crystal Z-Power? Alright!” Ryan poses, collecting the Z-Power. ' '''Ryan: “Alright Quilladin, let's show Totem Wishiwashi we know how to start off with a bang!” '''The Z-Power gives Quilladin great strength.' ' '''Ryan: “EVERGREEN OVERDRIVE!” '''Quilladin slams into Totem Wishiwashi, but though it takes damage, it's still going.' Ryan: “Gyah! I guess that one-shot with Team Skull was just the luck of the draw!”''' ' Lana: That was a strong Z move, but the Totem Pokemon isn’t to be messed with.' ' Ryan: “Oh, perfect.” '''He gulps. But then he adjusted his glasses. ' Ryan: “Wait a second, something's up….” He squints at Totem Wishiwashi. After a few seconds, his eyes widen in surprise. But he smirks. ' '''Ryan: “Of course. Fish always swim in schools. Quilladin, return!” ' Quilladin does, and Ryan whips out a Pokéball.' ' Ryan: “Alright Delphox, let's show Lana what you can do!” '''Delphox pops out of the Pokéball. ' '''Delphox: “Del!” Ryan: “Delphox, use the most powerful Ember you can!”' ' '''Delphox performs Ember, which hits a startled Totem Wishiwashi. The Totem is revealed to actually be made up of many Wishiwashi, who are now all singed and dazed.' Malcolm: They were all wishiwashi?' ' Ryan: “Yup. Talk about strength in numbers. They look like a totally different Pokémon together.” Lana: You think that will stop them? Ryan holds up an index finger for silence. After a solid minute, nothing has happened. ' '''Ryan: “Apparently. And if not, it seems it will for now.” Lana: Well they haven’t. I have trained them up well.' ' Malcolm: Look! They have disappeared. Ryan: “Ooooooh boy.” '''Totem Wishiwashi jumps out of the water, and Ryan's mouth falls open as he realizes-.' ' '''Ryan: “''Seriously!?” ' With a loud THUD! Totem Wishiwashi seemingly crushes Ryan under its massive belly.' Malcolm: For real? But, grunting with effort, Ryan is actually climbing Totem Wishiwashi. He sits on top of it as he snickered. Ryan: “You seriously think I’d go out that easily?” But this action was what Totem Wishiwashi was waiting for. It starts flopping around, eventually jumping into the water with Ryan on its back. The Pokémon trainer’s glasses land by Malcolm’s feet, having flown off their owner’s face with the force of Totem Wishiwashi’s flopping. Additionally, Ryan's Pokéballs, both used and empty, were dumped onto the ground. It's just a second later that the Wishiwashi that grouped into Totem Wishiwashi started swimming around him. They go faster and faster until form a whirlpool. ' '''Malcolm: A whirlpool! Ryan! '''In the middle of the whirlpool, Ryan floats in place, unconscious from the sudden lack of air. He snaps awake just as the pull of the whirlpool starts to affect him. The trainer lets out a gargle-filled scream. Realizing what happened, he plunged his hand into his pocket for a Pokéball. Finding it empty, he gasped. It's then Ryan realizes his glasses aren't on his face.' ' '''Ryan (thinking): “This was the Wishiwashis’ plan all along! I’m supposed to find my own way out!” '''Weighing his options, Ryan suddenly gets an idea. Back on the surface, Lana, Quilladin, Delphox, Malcolm and Rowlett are nervously watching the whirlpool, though none are showing the expression. Suddenly, the whirlpool dissipated. A few seconds later, Totem Wishiwashi surfaced, dropping an unconscious Ryan on the ground. Quilladin, Greninja and Delphox all run to their trainer. Ryan wakes up, coughs and rolls over to his hands and knees. He continued to cough, eventually vomiting up water he had swallowed. Ryan looks up to see his Pokémon and human friends looking at him with worry.' ' '''Ryan (Weakly): “That's me in a nutshell Malcolm. You should've seen how badly faith reprimanded me when i’ve tempted it in the past.” ' He laughs weakly, eventually falling unconscious again.' ' Malcolm: God, you are reckless. '''Quilladin cradles Ryan bridal style. Quilladin: “Quil quill!”''' ' '''Quilladin runs off, Delphox and Greninja not to far behind. Before Lana and Malcolm could follow, a lone Wishiwashi pops up and spits a Waterium Z at Malcolm.' ' '''Malcolm: A Z Crystal? Lana: Seems they see Ryan’s potential. Take it to him. Malcolm: Thanks. '''Luckily, by the time Malcolm and Rowlett catch up, Ryan’s conscious and sitting on a bench.' Ryan: “Oh yeah. Just like old times huh buddy?”''' ' Quilladin: “Quill…..” Ryan: “Malcolm! Didn't scare you two too badly did I?” Malcolm: Not badly no. Here, the z Crystal. Ryan: “Huh?” '''Ryan takes it.' Ryan: “Alright! Waterium Z! See, all I needed to do was spin my body in the direction opposite the whirlpool. The whirlpools canceled each other out.”''' ' Malcolm: I saw. So where next? “I think it's time we finish what we started and look around for new Pokémon to recruit. Especially you, since you only have Rowlett. He and the others could use some new friends.” Malcolm: Cool. Ryan: “Speak of the devil. Look!”' ' '''On the other side of the road is a brown, dog-like Pokémon.' ' '''Ryan: “It's a Rockruff. Okay Malcolm this is all you. I know you two can catch it. And if you and Rowlett believe in both each other and yourselves, you're definitely going to succeed.” Malcolm: Right. Rowlet use Leafage. '''The Rockruff uses Rock Throw. The attack overtakes Leafage, but Rowlett dodges.' Ryan: “Nice Rowlett! Okay Malcolm, here's a tip. Regardless of how strong Rowlett is, don't use your best moves outright. It's better to get your opponent cocky and guard-less than letting them know what moves work the best.”''' ' Malcolm: Okay. Use Tackle. '''The Rockruff tries to dodge, but quick thinking from Rowlett means it only jumps into the attack. It lands on the ground, struggling to get up.' ' '''Ryan: “Looks like we were lucky and encountered a less strong one. Now use a Pokéball.” Malcolm: Right. Here we go! '''Malcolm throws the pokeball at Rockruff. Rockruff gets sucked into it, and gets caught.' Malcolm: Alright! Our first Pokemon Rowlet!' ' Ryan: “Good job. Couldn't have done it better myself.” Malcolm: Thanks. Aha. Ryan: This calls for a celebration! Malcolm: Really? Ryan: “The first catch is a big deal. And mostly I'm happy for you. You and Rowlett are like me and Quilladin when we started our journey. It was like we were in sync from the moment I chose him. In fact, we won our battles so often at first, I got cocky.” He laughs sheepishly as he remembers Anthony, his long lose-first-then-win streak at the gyms, and the overall overconfidence he had had. ' '''Ryan: “I guess you could say we're not just celebrating your first catch, but also the fact you're not getting cocky like I did.” ' Malcolm: Aha, I can understand that. You never did talk much about Kalos and the trainers you battled. Ryan: “So. To the Pokémon Center and then some Malasadas and Moo-Moo Milk to celebrate?” Malcolm: I’m getting hungry by just you saying that. Ryan: “Let's go!” '''Ryan and Quilladin run ahead, while Malcolm and Rowlett followed behind.